Burn
by Hitomi Uraya
Summary: xoneshot. InuyashaKoga.x Finally! I have a oneshot for Koga and Inuyasha! Based off the song 'Burn' by Jo Dee Messina. Rated M for language, yaoi, deaths of characters, and thoughts of suicide.


**Summary: **xone-shot. Inuyasha/Koga.x Finally I have a one-shot for Koga and Inuyasha! Based off the song 'Burn' by Jo Dee Messina. Rated M for language, yaoi, deaths of characters, and thoughts of suicide. .'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or the related characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**_WARNING! YAOI! GUY ON GUY!_** If you do not like yaoi, please leave now. There is also some mention of suicide. If your stomach cannot handle any of it, please leave now. I will not be held responsible for anything that happens to you or your brain for that matter. This is going to be most likely an NC-17 story. Please do not report me. is down at the moment so I cannot post anything there. If you cannot handle it, leave. If you have been told not to read yaoi couples by your parents, leave and do as they say. This story is over the rating fanfiction has for mature readers. Without farther delay, I give you the oneshot you've been waiting for!

**_Burn_**

By: Kurai Noto

**Chapter 1: _I Want You To Burn_**

Inuyasha sat there in a tree thinking back. Kaede had told him all about when Kikyo had burned her body to keep the scared jewel pure. That's what he was thinking about. He was thinking about Kikyo burning her body. He suddenly remembered a song Kagome sang to him. He didn't know the artist or the song, but the words ft to Kikyo burning her body to keep the scared jewel pure and away from youkai perfectly.

_Do you wanna be a poet and write _

_Do you wanna be an actor up in lights_

_Do you wanna be a soldier and fight for love_

_Do you wanna travel the world_

_Do you wanna be a diver for pearls_

_Or climb a mountain and touch the clouds above_

_Be anyone you want to be_

_Bring to life your fantasies_

_But I want something in return_

_I want you to burn_

_Burn for me baby_

_Like a candle in my night_

_Oh burn_

_Burn for me, burn for me_

_Are you gonna be a gambler and deal_

_Are you gonna be a doctor and heal_

_Or go to heaven and touch God's face_

_Are you gonna be a dreamer who sleeps_

_Are you gonna be a sinner who weeps_

_Or an angel under grace_

_I'll lay down on your bed of coals_

_Offer up my heart and soul_

_But in return_

_I want you to burn_

_Burn for me baby_

_Like a candle in my night_

_Oh burn_

_Burn for me, burn for me_

_I want you to burn baby oh_

_Laugh for me, cry for me_

_Pray for me, fly for me_

_Live for me, die for us_

_I want you to burn_

_Burn for me baby_

_Like a candle in my night_

_Oh burn_

_Burn for me, burn for me_

_I want you to burn_

_I want you to burn for me baby_

_Burn for me_

_I want you to burn_

_I want you to burn for me baby_

_Burn for me_

Maybe… Naw… He couldn't… or could he? The silver ears on his head perked up at the idea he had. Since Naraku had killed her again, maybe he could be with her if he… killed himself… but what of Kagome and the others? They weren't there… Sango and Miroku went to the old youkai taijiya village. Kagome had taken Shippo and Kirara to go home to take some more of her tests. Kirara and Shippo couldn't pass through the well so they were most likely being taken care of by Kaede. There was nobody around to stop him… He might as well.

Inuyasha jumped from the tree and began to search from some decent firewood. Once he had enough, he set up the site working and starting the fire. He never thought of using Tetsusaiga, but he didn't think it through. He wanted to feel the pain Kikyo had felt when she had been burned. He didn't know if she was burned alive or dead, but he guessed she had been already dead when the flames engulfed her body. Once he had fire, he set it to the wood he had gathered and was about to step into the fire when something caught him around the waist.

"What the hell? Let me go!" the hanyou yelled as he struggled in his captor's arms… or arm… His captor held him with one arm. When he glanced up at his captor, he gasped ever so slightly. His captor was… "Koga!" Inuyasha struggled even more now, but the ookami's arm tightened squeezing the air out of him. The hanyou passed out from the lack of oxygen.

As he came back to, he felt hands… roaming his body… searching for something in his kimono. One hand pinched his nipple making him yelp in surprise and he swung his fist out hoping he'd hit the person who was touching him inappropriately. His hope came true as his fist connected with a cheekbone. He kicked the person away from him and sat up to see who had touched him.

"Damn it, Inuyasha… What was that for?" a voice he knew all too well yelled at him.

"Why were you touching me, Koga!" A pair of blue orbs clashed with a pair of amber. The blue-eyed ookami touched his cheek gingerly. The hanyou's breathing was coming out in pants and he could tell. He could hear him.

"I was… checking for wounds. Do I need any other reason?" he asked in a normal voice instead of shouting like Inuyasha.

"Why'd you take me? Where am I?"

"We're in my den. We're alone because… Hakkaku and Ginta left me." Koga glanced at the floor.

"Why did they leave you? Aren't they your friends?" Koga glanced up at Inuyasha. The hanyou really wanted to know why the two ookami youkai left him. He looked curious as to why… but could he really tell the hanyou? Would he feel the same way he felt about him or would he hate him forever to no end? He'd just have to take that chance.

"They were… but they found out about my secret…" Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. The hanyou really wanted to know his secret… Koga sighed softly crossing his legs as he leaned forward to tell the hanyou his secret. "My secret… I love you, Inuyasha," he whispered only loud enough for him to barely hear. The hanyou had a surprised look on his face as he watched Koga blush and stand up. Koga was going to leave the hanyou to think, but the hanyou caught his wrist.

"All those times you came to make Kagome your woman… you came to see me? You did, didn't you?"

"Yeah… You must feel disgusted now… I'll just leave…"

"Don't leave… I love you too, Koga." The ookami's blue eyes widened. He looked back at Inuyasha with unbelievable eyes. "It's true… I love you too."

"How long?'

"The first moment our eyes locked. I didn't think you'd return my feelings. Every time we fought over Kagome, it was only an excuse to get close to you."

"Same here." Koga turned back to face Inuyasha leaning forward to kiss him. He stopped a breath away gazing into those amber orbs. "I want to be your first and you to my first. Do you agree?" A soft 'yes' tumbled from those luscious lips that he claimed a second after that word escaped them.

Inuyasha leaned back pulling Koga on top of him as they continued to battle for dominance of the kiss. In the end, Inuyasha surrendered letting Koga explore his mouth. The ookami straddled the hanyou's hips with their lips locked still. A moan escaped the hanyou's lips as the ookami ground down against him. Arms circled around Koga's waist tugging at his armor he wore. They parted only for a second to be rid of Koga's armor, which was tossed off into some unknown corner.

Koga removed his mouth from the hanyou's to trail his lips along the skin of his soon-to-be lover. He parted the kimono Inuyasha wore to reveal his pale skin to his view. He kissed and nipped the hanyou's pale, well-built chest as he slowly made his way to the inu's hakama. He pulled the obi out with his teeth teasing Inuyasha as he went to pull the hakama down.

"K… Koga!" Inuyasha gasped as the head of his arousal was licked in a teasing way. "Please… D… Don't tease me… I-I need you, Koga," he whispered pulling Koga up to kiss him. "I don't want to wait…"

"Just a little while… Can you wait just a little while?" The hanyou nodded as his hands slipped Koga's fur skirt off. "I'm going to be right back. I promise." Koga kissed the hanyou's forehead and dashed out of the room. The hanyou heard rustling and a few thuds. "Goddamn it! Where the hell did I put that battle? I know I had it only a few hours ago…" Koga's voice mumbled. "Shit!" A loud thud was heard echoing off the walls. "Damn piece of…'

"Koga-kun? Are you okay?" Inuyasha called out in worry.

"I'm fine. I tripped over a bone." More rustling was heard. "Aha! I found it! Damn thing was trying to hide from me," Koga explained as he came back into the room holding up a bottle. Inuyasha gave him a questioning look. "It's a lubrication… For… you know…" Inuyasha's eyes widened and his cheeks tinted a light pink as he glanced downward. Koga cupped the hanyou's chin in his hand lifting the face slowly to gaze into those amber orbs. "Why so shy all of the sudden?"

"I'm not shy… I'm just… Wouldn't you rather go naturally?"

"Yes, but you'd be in pain for a long time. Do you want to go naturally? It will hurt."

"Either way… It will hurt… All I want to feel is you and not the lubrication."

"Alright. I'll go slow as to not hurt you so much," Koga whispered as he climbed back onto Inuyasha. Their arousals touching s they kissed. The hanyou spread his legs allowing Koga to settle between them; the ookami pressed himself against Inuyasha's entrance making the hanyou gasp out in surprise. Koga kissed the exposed neck as he pressed closer.

"Oh god… Please… I need you, Koga…"

"I need you too…"

"Then have me… I'm all yours…" the hanyou whispered. The ookami lifted the hanyou's hips ever so slightly as he eased himself into the one below him slowly. The inu hanyou bit back a scream as Koga pierced into his body whimpering softly at the pain. "It hurts, Koga," he whined.

"It'll go away soon. I promise, Inuyasha," Koga whispered and kissed him on the forehead. He heard his small lover squeak slightly as he finished burying himself to the hilt inside of his lover. He kept still until the hanyou gave him the signal, but he wanted to slam himself into him so fast and hard in a way that neither of them would be able to walk for the next twenty-four hours. He had to hold back for him; his lover would probably reject him if he moved when he wasn't' ready for him to move. When Inuyasha arched and ran his hands over Koga's body, the said ookami pulled out halfway. Slamming back into the hanyou, a moan escaped the inu's lips as a groan escaped the youkai's.

"Please, Koga… Faster…" Inuyasha panted out making Koga's head whirl with passion for him. The youkai complied moving faster inside of him. He tugged at Koga's ponytail pulling out the hair tie to have the dark hair around them like a dark curtain. "Harder, Koga!" The ookami complied with his wishes as he leaned down placing his fangs on Inuyasha's soft skin. "Koga!"

"What, Inuyasha?" he mumbled against his lover's skin.

"Mark me as your mate… please…" Koga made a sound of understanding and he bit into that exposed neck.

* * *

Naraku's mouth hung open as he watched Koga mark Inuyasha as a life-long mate. He dismissed Kanna and sat there thinking about what he could do. An idea came to his mind making him smirk to himself. He stood taking to the skies to the ookami youkai den. When he arrived there, he could tell that the two newly mated youkai were sleeping inside. He set the den on fire letting his enemies burn. He laughed to himself as he watched the scene play out in front of him.

_I want you to burn _

_Burn for me baby_

_Like a candle in my night_

_Oh burn_

_Burn for me, burn for me_

_I want you to burn baby oh_

_Laugh for me, cry for me_

_Pray for me, fly for me_

_Live for me, die for us_

_I want you to burn

* * *

_

Wow… I finished it! It took me five pages in Word! Man… That's long… Hope you all like this one-shot based off of the song 'Burn' by Jo Dee Messina! Well, review if you liked it. Even if you don't know the song… it fits to the one-shot, doesn't it? Well… See you all later! I just thought to post this because it was nagging at my mind to post it.


End file.
